bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretend Time
" | image = Pretend Time.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 9 (#109) | airdate = February 17, 1997 | previous = "Blue Goes to the Beach" | next = "A Snowy Day"}} is the ninth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the eleventh episode aired in the United States. Summary "It's pretend time and we need to figure out what Blue wants to pretend to be. Along the way, we locate cloud shapes, determine the best objects to play pretend house with Shovel and Pail, and go on a jungle safari to locate animals with various attributes!" Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want to pretend to be? *'Clues:' **1. A helmet **2. A star **3. A rocket *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' An astronaut *'Incorrect answer:' Put the helmet on the star and "rocket" *'Living room picture:' The jungle (skidoo location) Recap Steve has an interest in flight and pretends to be a bird and later a plane. They help out two actual birds who are pretending to see things in clouds. They also play house with Shovel and Pail and later skidoo into a picture of a jungle and help some rare animals to find their friends (a baboon, a dragonfly, and a frog). Characters Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Pretend Time.gif Screenshot 2019-02-10 at 6.png Helmet.PNG|Helmet Screenshot 2019-02-10 at 6 (1).png Star.PNG|Star Capture.PNG|Steve's late Season 1 hair is shown blues-clues-series-1-episode-4.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Pretend Time.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Theme 9.gif Cheer Pretend Time.png|Post Time Season 1 Pretend Time|link=Mailtime, Pretend Time Sound_Ideas,_BIRDS,_JUNGLE_-_AFTERNOON_JUNGLE_BIRDS_CALLING,_ANIMAL,_Blue's_Clues.png Sound_Ideas,_BIRDS,_JUNGLE_-_AFTERNOON_JUNGLE_BIRDS_CALLING,_ANIMAL,_Blue's_Clues_2.png Pretend Time Jungle Skidoo.png Dora_fly.jpg Dragonfly on Steve's Nose.png Screen Shot 2016-09-23 at 7.04.39 PM.png Pretend Time.jpg|link= Screenshot 2019-02-10 at 6 (2).png Rocket.PNG|Rocket SQUEAK,_METAL_-_TURNING_Blue's_Clues_6.png Blue'sCluesPretendTime.jpg Birds.png People Walking (1998).JPG|UK Version Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode Duke Burger was the assistant editor. *Netflix mistook this as the first episode, but it was the pilot episode in the U.K. *This is the second episode to use the usual "No It's a clue" line from "Adventures in Art". **Blue's wagon (which first appeared in that episode) was used by Shovel and Pail when they were pretending. It also held several items that they used to pretend with and was one of three options of what item can work as a house. *This episode is the second time Steve and Blue skidoo into a picture of a jungle. That skidoo picture previously appeared in "What Time Is It for Blue?". **The elephants from "Pretend Time" also resemble the one from the previously stated episode from behind when she hid among the rocks. *Starting with this episode. Tickety Tock and Mailbox appear during the theme song. *Sidetable was the only character that had nothing to pretend in this episode because all she said was "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" and was not yet a fully developed character. *When Steve tries to figure out after finding two clues, He uses his hair later episodes in the season. *When Steve and Blue look for the red nosed baboon, the theme for Joe's tune for "We Are Looking For Blue's Clues" is heard. *This is the first time Blue shakes her head no without covering her eyes when Steve gets the incorrect answer to Blue's clues. *When Steve says "Hey! Blue!", his voice sounds like it is from Season 3. When he says "I'm pretending to be an airplane!", this also happens. *This is the second episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the first time where both of the first two clues are found outside. *By this episode, the lighting was starting to improve along with the animation. *The three baboons reference the three wise monkeys. *The Thinking Time segment music was later reused in Superfriends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue